You're Beautiful
by RedXStarRob
Summary: Star saves Red X from one of his own tricks. A songfic dedicated to D I WaRria and Valda. Best Authors EVER!


Hello people! Yep, I know I should be working on my other stories. However, I got a life and then this idea popped up when I was listening to that popular song. You're Beautiful by James Blunt. I doubt there's a song fic on** this** pairing but if there is then drop a review! I'll read your story.

Warning: Okay for those who really care on whom the pairing is…Its Red X/Star sort of…you'll get what I mean at the end…

Dedicated to the best authors ever…D-I-WaRria and Valda

"You're Beautiful"

* * *

He looked around and found there was no way to escape. The Titans surrounded him knowing there was nothing he could do. "You've got nowhere else to go, Red X." Their leader said as he had his bo-staff facing X. 

He chuckled. They just don't know what he is capable off. Continuous beeping was all of a sudden heard and all the Titans eyes widen. "Titans run!" Their leader shouted as he ran next to one of his teammates. The green boy turned into a huge bird and flew away with the half-mechanical man on his back. The Goth girl teleported the Bird Boy and herself to a safe area and the cute girl flew away.

X tried to teleport himself out of there but unfortunately, his belt wasn't working. "Damn It."

BOOM! The explosion occurred and flames appeared everywhere.

He started running away from them before he caught himself on fire. He ran into the middle of the roof and saw behind one of the flames a sign. He could barely make out what it says but it was his only hope. He sure wasn't going to die anytime soon.

Red X ran through a huge flame and he luckily didn't catch on fire. "Too bad Bird Boy didn't make the damn suit fireproof." Red X said as he felt his arm and left leg burn. Unfortunately, the way he took had no way to get out. The sign was nothing but a warning to make sure you don't fall of the roof. He tried to get off the roof by another way but flames surrounded him once again. On his front, right, and left there was flames but on his back, there was the edge of the roof. He looked down and saw that he was really high up and if he jumped, or fell, he would be welcome by the sharp rocks below.

Another explosion occurred and it caused him to stumble back. He almost fell off the roof but luckily, he grabbed the edge of the roof just in time. He wasn't going to let one of his own tricks to destroy him. Even though his little trick went overboard. The flames were getting nearer and he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore. His hand started getting tired and he started letting go, one finger at a time. He wished he could use on of his gadgets but he used them all on his battle with the Titans.

"Shit." He cursed as he was holding the edge by one finger. He was thankful that all those times working out helped but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

Then he let go.

He closed his eyes and waited for him to hit the sharp rocks below but it never came. He opened his eyes behind his skull mask to see _her _carrying him away from the sharp rocks. She laid him gently down at the sand.

She landed onto the sand that glistened where a wave had been a moment before. The wave made a low whooshing sound as it receded back into the sea. Another wave rolled up onto the sand in its place. The sun was shining its last rays of light before nightfall will take over. Red X looked at her as she took a seat next to him. She watched the sunset and he watched her.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

"What are you doing?" He asked her as the moon appeared and the sun disappeared. The moon illuminated the sky with a silver glow and the ocean sparkled at the moons light.

She turned her attention away and stared at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. "I am simply watching the ocean." She told him as he gave him a puzzled look.

Red X sighed and thought how cute she looked. "Cutie, why did you save me?" He questioned as he turned his attention onto the ocean. He was utterly confused on why she would save him. She was his enemy and vice versa. Wouldn't it make it easier for her…them just to leave him there? They would not have to deal with him anymore. Their Red X problem would be over.

"I do not appreciate you calling me 'Cutie'." She said, not trying to sound mean. He didn't even know her but he could tell that she did not like hurting peoples feelings. "But I simply could not leave you there to face death." She truthfully told him as she turned her attention back to the beautiful scene before them.

Red X lay down on his back so he could watch the stars. "Wouldn't you leaving me there solve your problem?" He asked her as he watched the stars shine brightly at the beautiful dark sky.

"I do not think leaving people to face death is solving a problem." She said sarcastically. Red X would always remember for the other girl to be the sarcastic one on the team but it appears that she was learning a few things.

"I guess so." It was all he could say in response as he kept watching the stars. "Cu—Starfire, don't you think your boyfriend Bir—Robin will be worry?" It was hard for him to say their actual names since he had a nickname for all of them.

She quickly turned her attention to him. "Robin and I are merely friends." She corrected him. Red X chuckled to himself. He knew that they had a thing going on but apparently, they won't admit it. "I do not think he would worry for me." She said her, voice full with sorrow.

He looked at her and frowned beneath his mask. "Why not?" Red X questioned. Something about seeing her sad made him feel sad as well. He quickly shook off the feeling. Something was wrong with him today.

"He has been very busy researching our enemy, Slade." Starfire answered him as she looked down at the sand.

"Don't worry. He'll get over it." Red X reassured her. Her frowned turned into a smile. Just saying those words made her believe that everything will be all right.

Red X turned his attention away from her and onto the stars but he wasn't really paying attention to the stars. He was actually thinking of her and Bird Boy.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

"I got a question." Red X said as he turned his head so he would be facing her. She looked down at him, waiting for his question. "Why are you talking to me?" He thought she would stay quite for a least a while to ponder on the question but he was wrong.

"You seem to be a good person to share a conversation with." She told him.

Red X sighed in response. "I'm not good." He murmured to himself.

Starfire raised a brow. "Why do you think you are evil?" She asked him as she tilted her head to her left.

"I don't think 'good' people would steal stuff." Red X told her as he used quotation motions with his fingers.

"Red X, you have saved us. I believe that you are good but in your own way." She smiled at him as her face was illuminated by the moonlight. The wind blew her hair back and he thought the scene was just beautiful.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

"The stars are wonderful, yes?" She asked him as she watched the stars.

Red X turned his attention to the stars. "Yeah they are." She lay down next to him and gave him another smile. He smiled beneath his mask and he had a feeling she could tell. "Thanks for saving me." He didn't like thanking people but if she hadn't save him…he would be dead right now.

"You are welcome."

They stood quite both admiring the scene. The rhythm of the ocean was the only thing that could be heard.

It seemed that an eternity had passed but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. A voice…_his_ voice was calling her name. He was worried for her…worried for _his star_.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Red X stood up and she stood up as well. Both didn't want the moment to end but had no choice. "He's calling you." Red X told her as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Yes, I should be leaving." She said after another moment of silence. "I would like to thank you for the talk that we had."

"No problem." He reassured her.

_His_ voice was getting closer.

She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and smiled. He didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew his mask was all the way to his nose, uncovering his nose and lips. He approached her slowly and lowered his head. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Softly, he placed his lips on hers. She felt his hand gently push her neck forward and they became closer. He kissed her passionately, but softly. What surprised X was that she did not blast him as she had done before. Two people kissing underneath the starry sky on the beach. It, indeed, was a beautiful scene.

_His_ voice got even closer.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, their eyes both closed. They knew that he would be here any moment now. He embraced for a moment. He gets to keep her at the end but at least she was his for a moment. "You know that this doesn't change a thing." He told her as he breathed in her scent. "We still can't be together." She slowly nodded as her auburn hair covered her face. He reluctantly let her go and fixed his mask. He heard his voice again. Red X ran behind the rock nearby since he knew that his belt did not work.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

"Starfire?" A voice questioned softly. She turned around and half-heartedly smiled. He walked towards her placed his hand on her shoulder. "Star, why are you crying?" He told her as he wiped a tear that ran down her angelic face.

Red X didn't know she was crying. He frowned at the thought of seeing her crying…for him.

"It is nothing, friend Robin." She reassured him. She looked up at the stars one last time. "Beautiful night is it not?" She said as she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah it is." Robin told her. "C'mon lets go. We have to head back to the Tower." Starfire nodded as she faked a smile. She stared at the direction that Red X was hiding and then she quickly flew to the T-Car with Robin closely following.

"He gets to keep you in the end." Red X whispered. He sighed and started heading towards his hideout.

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

* * *

So what if I love this pairing so much. I feel so bad for Red X. I love him with Star! Yet, I wrote a story that they don't end up together…that sucks. 

Note: Sorry to D-I-WaRria and Valda if there is any mistakes. I suck at grammar and especially on tenses.

Review. I'll really appreciated.


End file.
